KrAZ
KrAZ '''Kr'emenchuts'ky 'A'vtomobil'ny 'Z'avod'') (or AvtoKrAZ), produces trucks and special-purpose vehicles in Kremenchuk, Ukraine; particularly some heavy-duty off-road types. History Kraz was founded on 31 August 1945 when the People's Commissariat for Transportion Routes issued a warrant to build a mechanical bridge plant in Kremenchug. The first brick was laid in the plant foundation in 1946 and during the next 8 years it produced about 600 bridges with the total length of about 27 kmfor use on the Dnieper, Moscow, Dniester, Volga and Daugava rivers etc. In 1956 the plant has manufactured combine harvesters and other farming machines. The Kremenchug combine plant has produced 11 thousand agricultural machines over two years of its existence. On April 17, 1958 the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union decreed to build up a plant for heavy-duty vehicles production in Kremenchug. Heavy-duty trucks manufacture was transferred from the Yaroslav automobile plant or YaAZ. the first two KrAZ-222 dump trucks were assembled from the imported units and components on 10 April 1959and by 1961 the plant exported over 500 hundred vehicles in 26 countries of the world such as Argentina, Afghanistan, Bulgaria, China, India, Vietnam etc. KrAZ was awarded the Order of Lenin in January 1971 for completion of five-year plan ahead of schedule and successful development of trucks new models. On January 15, 1976 the plant became "AvtoKrAZ". By 1986 the yearly production output totaled 30655 vehicles. The Kremenchug automobile plant was registered as Open Joint Stock Company in 1996 it the holding company "AvtoKrAZ" was registered in 1999. 2002 witnessed the start of privatization with the "AvtoKrAZ" block of stock being purchased by a joint Ukrainian-German enterprise "Mega-Motors". In 2003 AvtoKrAZ opened vehicle assembly plants in Russia and Vietnam. In 2004 "AvtoKrAZ' swas awarded an order for 2200 KrAZ vehicles to be delivered to Iraq. AvtoKrAZ received an ISO 9001:2000 for quality control. In January of 2006 the 800,000th truck was assembled at the KrAZ main assembly plant. In October of the same year HC "AvtoKrAZ" won the first prize among 100 Ukrainian companies with the best rate of development according to the net profit growth pursuant to the results of rating "Top 100. Most dynamic companies" Products Civil Vehicles *KrAZ-255 *KrAZ-5133B2 - 4x2 - 330 hp *KrAZ-6510 - 4x4 or 6x4 - 240 hp engine *KrAZ-65055 - 6x6 - 330 hp engine *KrAZ-65032 - all-wheel drive 6x6 dump trucks - 330 hp *KrAZ-6130С4 - all-wheel drive 6x6 dump trucks - 330 hp *KrAZ-7133С4 - 4-axle (8x4) dump trucks *KrAZ-65053 - 330 hp *KrAZ-65101 - 240 hp Chassis *KrAZ-5133H2 - 4x2 - 330 hp *KrAZ-7133H4 - 8x4 *KrAZ-7140H6 - 8x6 - 400 hp *KrAZ-63221 - 6x6 *KrAZ-65053 - 330 hp *KrAZ-65101 - 240 hp Semi-tractors *KrAZ-5444 - 2-axle - 330 hp *KrAZ-6140TE - 3-axle - 400 hp *KrAZ-6443 - 3-axle *KrAZ-6446 - 3-axle *KrAZ-64431 - 3-axle Military Vehicles *KrAZ-5133BE 4x4 - 330 hp *KrAZ-6322 6x6 - 330 hp *KrAZ-6135B6 6x6 - 350 hp Special-purpose Vehicles *KrAZ-6133M6 - timber truck *KrAZ-64372 - timber truck *KrAZ-6233R4 - concrete mixer truck *KrAZ-6333R4 - concrete mixer truck *KrAZ-7133R4 - concrete mixer truck *KrAZ-65055DM - dump truck/snow plow (municipal) Galería file:Kraz monino.jpg|KrAZ-255 file:Kraz260.jpg|KrAZ-260 file:KrAZ 255.JPG|KrAZ-255B External links * KrAZ official website * English speaking Russian truck owners site with forum, useful downloads and photos * Category:Truck manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Truck manufacturers of Ukraine Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Ukraine Category:Companies founded in 1945 Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Military trucks Category:Companies of Ukraine Category:Companies of the Soviet Union